Angelic Trust
by MsKarissaM
Summary: A girls has just gotten out of a 2 year relationship and ends up falling for a guy that turns out to have more secrets than she can handle. She doesn't know if she can trust him only to find out her family has secrets of their own...I placed this story under Twilight to get more feedback. Its my own story and characters. Any similarities is merely coincidents. Hope you like.
1. Who are they?

**Angelic Trust**

**Chapter One**

"Hurry up, Karissa. I don't want to be late. I want to get there early so I can get a good seat." Angela said urgently. I hurried and put the last touches of my lip gloss on my lips then put the gloss in my purse. I turned to the right and then to the left to check the finished product.

It seemed a little silly me getting all dressed up to just go to the movies, but Angela wanted us to look our best just in case the movies wasn't the only place we went tonight. I walk into Angela's bedroom just as she was putting on her black jacket over her red and black blouse. I took a moment to check her just to make sure nothing was out of place as she did the same to me. I grabbed my tan sweater off of her bed and followed her down the stairs to the garage. As I took her dogs, Missy and Midnight, out to do their thing she backed the car out of the driveway and put her Janet Jackson CD on. After the dogs finished I tied them back up in the garage and closed the garage door.

"Hurry up, girl and get in the car." Angela rushed.

"I'm coming, gosh. So impatient" I got in the car and Angela speed down the drive way in her BMW 6-series and headed to the theater.

As Angela speed down the hwy I found myself thinking about him. The guy I told myself I would never fall for but I did. The way his brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight, giving a hint of blue or grey. The way he use to touch me ever so softly when I got mad at him. The way his kiss use to make my heart skip a beat and send those butterflies in my stomach. I thought he was my forever. Boy was I wrong. My head started hurting when the day we broke up came to mind. I turned to Angela to find her staring at me while we were at a light.

"You ok over there?" She had a concerning expression on her face. "Why are you crying?" she asked

I couldn't say anything. Was I really going to tell her that I was thinking about James? That I started to miss him just then and that the memory of that day was the reason I had tears in my eyes? I couldn't. I was supposed to be the strong one right now. She just got out of a 5 year marriage just a week ago and I knew she needed me to help her through it. Angela has always tried to be the strong one when it came to stuff like this. Even when we were kids and our mother almost went into a depression when our dad left, she was the one who told my mom everything will be alright. That was something I admired about my sister. But yet when she thought no one was watching she would cry her little eyes out. She was so stubborn when it came to people helping her with her issues. Was it that she thought we would think she was weak if we saw her cry or was it that she would think she was weak if she did? Nonetheless, with this issue she couldn't handle it. I promised her I would be there to help her through this. So when I got a chance to get away from my ex, I moved in with her.

"You know I'm here for you if you want to talk about it. I know he hurt you but keeping it bottled up will just only make it worse, Karissa." Angela said comfortingly.

"I know." I gave her a quick grin. "I'm ok, Ang. You don't have to worry about me. I'm more worried about my life right now, anyways." I said sarcasiticly.

"Why you say that?" Angela asked confused. "Because of the way you're driving. Your gonna kill us driving like this." I laughed while holding on to the door handle.

Angela glared at my accusation. "Well we're here, anyways, so you do have to worry about me killing you." She stuck her tongue at me while she park.

We got out the car and took out our wallets from our purses before throwing them in the trunk. As we walked to the ticket booth I scanned the concession stand to check out the lines. They were long but seem to be moving pretty fast. As soon as she got the tickets we headed to the concession stand to get some popcorn.

"I hope this line doesn't take too long. I don't want to miss one bit of the movie." Angela said as she scanned to theater.

"Don't worry, you won't miss the movie but you might miss the previews though if this line doesn't go any faster." She gave me a look that screamed 'NOOOO!' I chuckled and checked out the menu above the cashier. As soon as I saw what I wanted I scanned the theater once more hoping I would see Jazmyn. She told me the day before she may come and meet us here if she had enough time. I didn't see her. Most likely she was with her boyfriend Sean. When they were together I really didn't expect to see her by herself. They were so much in love. I knew Sean before they got together so I was cool with not seeing her when we had plans.

The line moved up one making us the second people to the cashier. As Angela figured out what she wanted, something told me to look to the right. I obliged. I saw no one just a couple all hugged up in line waiting to order just like us. Ugh! Since the break up I hated seeing PDA. I turned to Angela to see her still deciding. The line to my right moved to the couple I glared at just a minute ago, making the line one person shorter than ours. That's when I saw him. The most gorgeous creature on two feet. He was beautiful. He had to be no shorter than 6'2. His hair dark and silky, long enough to run your fingers through but short enough keep it spiky. His skin was a caramel, tan that gleamed in the light. He had on a short sleeve shirt that looked as if he just bought it on his way here, which made his muscles become very noticeable. I couldn't stop looking at him. He stood beside a guy that didn't look that much different from him almost like they were brothers. The only difference was he had to be two or three inches shorter than him. I quickly turned to Angela so I could stop staring. I seem to be in a girly daze for the man standing in the line next to me.

"Hello, earth to Kari." She snapped her fingers while waving them in front of my face to get my attention. "Are you gonna order or not." I hadn't notice that we moved up in the line and Angela was waiting on me to order while she took one more look at the menu.

"Huh. Oh, sorry. Yea can I just get a large bucket of popcorn and a Strawberry and Cola mixed ICEE, please." After I finished ordering I glanced to the right to find him staring at me and smiling. His eyes were beautiful. A mixture of grey and green that could only leave you breathless and a smile that made your heart melt in a puddle of gook on the floor. I quickly looked at Angela while she paid for both of us. That was not my intention. I wanted to pay for the food because she picked up the tickets but instead of getting out the money before she had a chance to pay I was in a land on my own.

After Angela paid she turned to me to see if I was on the same planet she was on. She knew something wasn't right with me because I haven't really said a word since we left the house. That wasn't like me. I'm usually the one that starts the conversations but I was quiet. She decided to scan the theater to see if she could find out what had me in a daze. Just then she turned and looked to my right and there she saw them. She saw the reason why I didn't jump to the tab like I usually would. She looked back at me. "Girl, they are fine as hell. Now I see what got you looking all crazy like. You haven't been this quiet since…" she stopped before she said his name.

"I'm not in a daze. What are you talking about?" I tried to get her off the subject but it didn't work.

"Mmm hmm, ok. Whatever you say, little sis." She rolled her eyes at me and walked toward the theater room that was showing the movie. I grabbed the food and followed behind her.

We made it to our seats just before they started to show the preview. I started on my ICEE while Angela grabbed some of the popcorn I ordered for us. Our attention went to the screen as the lights dimmed and the previews started.

"I really hope I didn't waste $10 on this movie. When I saw the previews of it, it looked like it was really good."

"Yea I know what you mean. If it sucks I'm gonna be pissed."

As the previews ended I glanced over at the people coming in to take their seats. Hoping I would see Jazmyn and her boyfriend Sean walk in but it never happened. The movie started and for the first few minutes of it I was glued. Just then they walked in. And then two girls behind them. The girls were gorgeous as if they'd just stepped out of a glamour magazine, from what I was able to see anyway. One girl had long dark hair that stopped right at the small of her back. The other had short spiky brunette hair that looked as if it stopped right underneath her ears. They definitely were models if not they should be. I scowled at them as if they were with my man or something. Why was I mad? I didn't even know those guy and they didn't know me. I tried to pull my attention back to the movie but I couldn't. My attention stayed on them as if they were the movie. What was wrong with me? I was supposed to be done with the male species for now. Besides Sean and Midnight, I didn't even want to look at another guy. Even in my classes the only thing I saw was the information being written on the board. So why was it so hard to take my eyes off of these guys? It's like I had something pulling my attention to them. I couldn't stop.

Angela saw where my attention was focus and nudged me to bring me back to the movie. She giggled at the expression on my face that said I was pissed. She knew exactly where that expression was coming from. I struggled to keep my attention back on the movie. I needed to leave. For what reason I couldn't figure out but I knew if I was going to enjoy the movie I had to take a breather.

"I'm going to the restroom." I said as I exited the theater. Angela nodded an ok and went back to the movie.

* * *

After I finished doing my business I went to the sink to wash my hands and check my hair and makeup. _What's wrong with you, Karissa? _I thought to myself.I shook my head hoping it would help. It helped a little. I was never the type to be so mesmerizes by a guy. And here I was staring at someone I didn't even know. I'm ashamed of myself, not to include embarrassed. As I was starting to walk out of the restroom the girls from the theater walked in. They were even more beautiful than I thought. They turned and glared at me. Maybe they saw me staring at them in the theater, that's probably why they glared at me like I was there enemy. Whatever the reason was I could tell they didn't like my presents one bit. I quickly walk out of the restroom. I could feel someone staring down the back of my neck as I walked down the hall, I turned around to see no one.

The movie ended, with me and my sister satisfied that we didn't waste any money. As we walked to the car I dropped my wallet in the parking lot three cars away from where we parked. I was bending down to pick it up when I had that feeling again. This time it made the hairs stand up on the back of my head closer to my neck. I stood to me feet and I turned around to find the same girls I saw in the movie theater staring at me. But this time they were staring like they were ready to attack like a tigress ready to attack her prey. I looked into their eyes that were red with fire. A chill went down my spine as I thought of a reason why these girls were staring at me. I glanced behind me to see if anyone was behind me besides Angela, but I had no luck. I looked around and tried to find the guys that were with them but no luck at that either.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" I said to myself.

"I don't know but it's starting to freak me out. Let's just get in the car. I'm hungry and that movie theater food did nothing for me." Angela responded to my question. I had no idea she heard me but I obliged. We took our purses out of the trunk of the car and Angela got in the driver's side and waited for me to get in. As I walked to the passenger side I turned to check my surroundings as I do where ever I go and there the girls were standing only five feet away from me with a devilish smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I was becoming very annoyed.

"No. Not yet anyway." The girl with the long hair said with a smile. They both chuckled and walked to the car that was parked in front of us. _What the hell was that about?_ I thought to myself. I got in the car staring in the window of the Porsche in front of us. They glared back at me with a smirk on their faces.

"Who are they?" Angela asked.

"I don't know but I asked them if I can help them with something and they said 'No. Not yet anyway.'"

"What does that mean?" Angela seemed just as confused as I was.

"I don't know but it kinda freaked me out." I stared back at them noticing their eyes were a basic hazel. That was weird. It's like their eyes changed from one extreme color to a normal color in a matter of minutes. I didn't take my eyes off of them until they were no longer in sight.

"We're headed to Longhorn Steakhouse to eat. They have the best steak and this time you can pick up the tab." Angela said with a huge grin.

I chuckled, "Of course, Angie. Of course, just don't kill us would you?" I smiled as she turned up the music and speed down the street without answer.

*********************

We arrived home around 11 o – clock to the dogs barking. Somehow they always knew it was us that would arrive at the garage door. As I got out of the car I noticed the stars were out bright tonight. They were so beautiful. Somehow I could be in a total rut during the day but when the night came and the stars came out, all of my pain and confusion went away. I loved looking at the stars. They had such peace to them. And peace was one thing I did not have in my life. I patted the dogs on the top of their heads and headed into the house. Feeling tired from the food we just ate, I jumped into the shower then into my pjs and got comfortable on my bed. I plugged in my phone to its charger and set it on the end table beside my bed. I picked up my new novel I'd just purchased from the library yesterday and started to read it. I could hear Angela singing in the shower from her room. I laughed as I heard an Aerosmith version of_ Halo _by Beyonce_._ My sister was never much of a singer. Once she told me before I born she was around five years old and her and her friends started a singing group. She said they tried out for American Bandstand but didn't make it. That's when she realized she couldn't sing. Now she only sings in the shower. Just thinking about my sister, Angela, trying out for American Bandstand made my chuckle. And here she was 28 years old and still singing in the shower. How funny.

As I kept reading, Jazmyn, my best friend, called me. "So how did the movie go?" she asked once I answered. "It was good. Better than I thought it would be. I was kinda distracted on some of it, though." I responded.

"Why? Was it because Sean and I weren't there? We tried to come but when I came home today Sean had cooked!" My eyes widened once I heard the last three words 'Sean had cooked.'

"WHAT? Sean cooked? But he NEVER cooks." I said.

"I know. It surprised me too but that's not the crazy part of it. The crazy part is the food was actually …good." I was totally shocked at my friend Sean. I've known Sean since we were kids. Hell, when I met Jazmyn 6 years ago and she told me she wanted a boyfriend, I introduced her to Sean. I knew he would do anything for her. Except cook. And here he is, my best guy friend, cooking for my best girl friend. Never thought I'd see the day. I was sort of proud of him. He's growing up. "Wow. That is crazy." I finally said after a long pause.

"You still didn't answer my question." I knew she would come back to that subject so I was already prepared for that question. "What made you so distracted at the movies?" Jazmyn asked a second time. I thought for a second about how I wanted the story to go.

"Well, when we got to the movies we were in line at the concession stand when I saw these two guys that were absolutely gorgeous. It's hard to describe the feeling I got when one of the guys and mine eyes met. It felt so wrong, yet so wonderful. It was weird, Jaz. I started staring. You know me. You know I was never the type to be mesmerized by a guy. I was supposed to be done with male right now. It's only been six months since I broke up with that thing I was dating. Sean and Midnight were the only males I wanted to see. But for some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. Then when I went to the restroom these two girls they were with kept staring at ME and glaring at ME like I was trying to still their boyfriends or something. It was weird. Then when the movie ended and Angela and I went to the car they were outside staring at me AGAIN. But this time they looked like they were mad or something. Their eyes were this bright red like they were about to attack me. It was crazy. It freaked Ang and I out." Once I finish, I heard Jazmyn growl under her breath. "Ugh. I hate when chicks like them get mad because their boyfriends notices other girls. Where were the guys when they were doing all of this?"

"I don't know. After the movie, it was like they disappeared. They were gone. I didn't see them anywhere." I responded.

"That is weird. Girl, don't worry about them. There are more quality fish in the sea. Don't look into it too much and keep doing your own thing." Jazmyn always knew what to say to get me back to reality.

"Well, Jaz, I have to get up early in the morning so I'm gonna see you tomorrow. You will be in class tomorrow, right? Jazmyn missed last class and ended up missing a quiz. So the only way for her to take it again is if she shows up for class tomorrow and stays after to take the quiz.

"Yes, Kari. I'll be there. Goodnight." Jazmyn respond.

"Goodnight, Jazzie." I said before hanging up the phone and getting back to my book. After a few more pages of reading I closed the book, pulled the covers to my neck, and thought about what happened at the movie while drifting off into dreamland.


	2. That Feeling Again

**Hey everyone. This chapter is mainly a breakdown on who Jazmyn and Sean is and it also introduces two more characters, Tanya and Eric. Keep a close eye on Eric. He is definately a star player in this story. Let me know what you think**

**Chapter Two: That Feeling Again**

Waking up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast was the highlight of my mornings. Angela always found ways to wake get me up in the morning so I wouldn't be late for work. Somehow she always seems to wake up before me. I told myself that one day I will wake up before her and wake her up the same way she wakes me. But so far it hasn't happened yet.

I get out of bed feeling like I had 50 pound weights around my ankles. As I drug myself to the bathroom to wash my face, I could hear Angela in the kitchen singing _Decode by Paramore_. It was the only song she sung that sound decent. Once I finished getting ready for work, I grabbed the plate of food Angela already set for me and sat down to eat.

"Good morning, Little Sis."Angela greeted as I sat down at the table.

"Good morning. You're in a good mood this morning. What's up with that?" I said with a grin. Angela looks down at her plate as if she was trying to hide something. She looks at me and smiles. "Nothing…I'm just…happy. I can't be happy in the morning?" Angela had a sly grin on her face. I knew something was up. Something she wasn't telling me. Whatever it was, it made her smile and that's all that mattered to me.

"Yea, you can. It's just not normal for you. Lately you've be in a crappy mood when you wake up. Like the sandman forgot about you or something. I'm just not use to it." Angela pushes my arm playfully and smiles at my comment. "Whatever it is, I hope it keeps you in a good mood like this. One more morning of Mrs. Grinch, I was going to have to sleep at Jaz's house." We laughed as Angela finished here food. After I was finished, I kissed Angela on the cheek and wished her a great day. I went down stares just as Midnight and Missy were waking up, patted them on the head, and headed to work.

"Good morning, Candice." I said to the receptionist as I got my daily mail.

"Good morning, Karissa." She responded. "How are you doing this morning?" Candice was a beautiful young girl that just graduated from high school. She had the body that could catch any professional man that work in this building but she lacked the brains.

"I'm good. I could be better though. I have class tonight and I'm longing for Cosmo." I responded. My face said it all. I knew even though I tried to look my best today spite the way I felt when I woke up this morning.

"Well, I hope things change for you today." Candice smiles that perfect smile as I walk passed her to catch the elevator.

I worked on the 8th floor. That was the floor of the people who has work for the company for a while and is still waiting for their next raise. I knew I was in line for one but the only way I could get it was if I had a Bachelors degree. I was only one more year away.

Once I got off the elevator, I greeted the coworker I passed and headed to my cubical. I glanced over to the cubical beside mines and notice my coworker and close friend, Tanya, smiling from ear to ear.

"Good morning, Tanya. I see you drunk some of that happy juice today." Tanya smiled at my humor.

"Good morning, Karissa. It's just a beautiful day today. Why are you so gloom and doom this morning? Did you have a bad dream last night?" Tanya always knew when I wasn't being myself. I was hesitant. Thinking about what happened yesterday and wondering why it bothered me so much. I smiled a fake smile then sat down in my chair before she could notice the wonder in my face.

She leaned over the cubical wall that separated us.

"Are you ok, hun? You seem out of it today." Tanya taps me on the shoulder to get my attention. But I was already in my own world by then. She taps me again. I finally responded with a smile.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about some things. That's all." I kept the smile on my face as I turn to face my computer and turned it on. I hadn't checked my email yet and I know my professor sent us some homework via email.

"How was your yesterday? Didn't you tell me you were going to the movies with Angela?" Tanya asked. I introduced her and Angela about three years back when I started this job.

"Yea, I did. We had fun. The movie was good but I was distracted by the lovely view I had in the theater." I said as with a smile.

"OHHH, DETAILS!" She knew exactly what I was talking about. When I told her about James and I she seemed to be really happy he was out of my life. She never really liked him and she hated the fact that he was with me. She almost killed him when she found out what he did. That was Tanya. She always seems to have my back.

"It's a long story but so some it all up, I saw these two guys that were very handsome and one of them I just couldn't keep my eyes off of. It was like my attention was being pulled to him. It was kinda weird but great at the same time. I'll tell you the rest when we go to lunch today." I tried to change the subject. I hated having the spotlight when I wasn't really comfortable with a situation. "So what did you do yesterday?"

"Oh, nothing but visit my parents and be hounded about why I wasn't married yet by my mom. She thinks just because my sister went and got married then I should be married too. We may be twins but that doesn't mean we have to do everything together. My sister found that right guy and I'm still looking for mine. That's all there is to it."

I could see the frustration in her face and hear the anger in her voice. Her parents must've thought she would be married by now. Her sister got married a year ago to a man she's known and been dating for several year. Tanya has only had two long relationships with two of the worst guy she could've possible chosen. It was good she didn't marry those losers. She would've been miserable. I kind of felt sorry for her.

I stopped typing and looked up at her to see if she was alright. "But other than that it was a good day?" I asked hoping to take her mind off of it a little.

"Yea, besides that it was a good day." Her smile lets me know her mind was off of it for the moment but knowing her it hasn't left her mind. "Well that's good to here. Now you know we have a project due by the end of the week. Don't you think you should get back to work?" I said jokingly.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going." Tanya throws a piece of balled up paper at me and get back to her work.

* * *

After Tanya and I finish our lunch we head back to the office. It was only a block away and we didn't bring our cars so we had to walk back. As we walked and talked I could feel someone staring at me. As I glanced at my surroundings I noticed a Silver Mercedes with tinted windows parked at the curb. I found myself staring at it for a second. Without giving it another thought I shrugged and kept walking with Tanya.

Once we arrived at our building something told me to turn around. I had the same feeling I had at the movies yesterday. I turned around and glanced at the Mercedes at the light. It was the Mercedes I saw a few blocks from the office building. The window was down and I could see the person driving it. It was him. The same guy I saw at the movies. He looks my way and smiled once he saw me. Was this a coincidence or not? I saw him twice in two days. Maybe I was thinking about it too much. "Kari?" Tanya called to me. "Are you coming?" She asked.

"Huh, yea" I responded. Tanya walks into the building to head up to the office. I walked in a few seconds behind her.

"Who was that?" she asked once we caught the elevator. "Someone you know?"

"I don't know but it looked like the same guy I was telling you about. I didn't know he worked around here" That was the very first time I'd seen him around here. Everything seemed kind of crazy and ironic to me. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary though. Maybe he just moved down here and his job was around the corner. Maybe someone he knew worked around here. Whatever it was this was the second I'd seen him. Maybe I should just forget about it and go on with my day. Yeah…that's what will do. Just go on with my business.

As we arrived at our desks I noticed a message sitting beside my computer keyboard. It was from Sean. He called while Tanya and I were at lunch and wanted me to call him as soon as I came back to my desk. I wondered what it was about. I hope Jazmyn was ok. I put the note down, grabbed the phone and dialed Sean's number.

"Hello, Sean here?" Sean answered in his professional voice.

"Hey Sean, what's up? Is Jazmyn ok?" I said. He could tell I was worried by the panicky tone in my voice.

"Calm down, Karissa, everything is ok. Jazmyn is fine. I see you got my message. I wasn't sure if that receptionist would give it to you or not. I really called to ask about you. Jazmyn told me what happened. She said you told her you were distracted. Anything I need to resolve for you?" Sean has always been like a big brother of mine.

I met him when I was five years old and he was seven years old. My parents and I moved to a new house not too far from the military base in Colorado and Sean lived two doors down from us. We officially met one day at the school we attended when I was being bullied by a group of boys and girls for being the new kid at the school. Right when they were pushing and shoving me around, I fell to the ground. They laughed and walked away. That's when Sean came and helped me up. After school I had to walk to the store down the street from the school and wait for my mom to come pick me up. He decided to walk with me. We really got to know each other that day and he promised to always have my back when I needed him. We've been like brother and sister ever since then. Hearing his concern for me brought me back to that day and many other days he was there for me. I loved him for that.

"I'm fine. Someone just distracted me a little that all. You know how that can be at the movies." I tried to change the subject. "Hey, can you make sure Jaz will be in class tonight please. She missed lasted class." It worked a little. Sean knew what I was doing but he went with it.

"Yea, Sweetheart, I'll make sure she's there. I have to go but call me when you get home, ok."

"Alright, talk to you late." I said before I hung up.

The rest of my day was answering phone calls, typing up presentations and coordinating with Tanya on the new project we had together.

****************

I arrived home after work tired and drained from the amount of work I had. It felt like a long day even though it was only thirty minutes after three in the afternoon. I put my purse on the counter then went into my room to change into my jeans and t-shirt. I walk to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before walking down stairs to take out the dogs. Missy was lying down curled up in a ball in her bed just waking up while Midnight hopped to his feet as soon as I opened the door. I untied them and let them run outside freely. As I watched the neighbor saw me and waved. I didn't see them much. They were always gone and asking Angela if she could watch their dog them. She would do it even though Missy didn't like their dog one bit. The neighbor walk back inside of the house just as Midnight walked back to where I was standing. Missy soon followed him. I brought them back inside and feed them their food. I left the door open knowing they will want to come in as I got ready for school. I walked back up stair and went to my room to get my books ready for class. I could hear Missy walk up the stair to my room as I called Angela to see what time she'll be home. She's usually here by the time I get home so when she's gone I would always call her to make sure she is alright and to see what time she would be home. She didn't answer so I left a voice mail telling her that I fed the dogs and reminding her that I had class today. Just as I was receiving a text from Angela letting me know she was at her co-worker's house, I called Sean to let him know I made it home ok. We talked a little before promising we would see each other the next tomorrow then hung up. I walked in the kitchen to fix myself a snack then went back to my bedroom to do a little studying. Midnight and Missy laid beside me on the bed while I compared Shakespears Hamlet to his Romeo and Juliet. My phone rang again and again as I ignored it. I never answered my phone when I was studying. Once I finished I took the dogs out once more than tied them back up in the garage. I looked at my phone to see who was calling me while I studied as I walked up to grab my book bag. It was Jazmyn. I decided to text her back.

"What's up, Jaz?" I text.

"How come you didn't answer my calls? You must have been doing some last minute studying, huh?" Jazmyn text back. Sometimes I feel like she knew me too well.

"Yes I was studying. Are you on your way to class, Lady?" I asked her with a grin on my face.

"Of course, I'm actually on my way there now. I'll see you there." Jazmyn text me. I could tell that she has a smile on her face by the smiley face on the end of her text.

I closed the phone, grabbed my phone and headed out the door.

***************

Once I was at school I walked in the class to see Jazmyn sitting in the seat beside mines. I walk over to her and gave her a hug as I sat down.

"I see you made it, finally." I said with a smile.

"Yea, I couldn't miss this one. I'm trying to graduate on time." Jazmyn smiled. She turned to face me as soon as I sat down seeming eager to tell me something. "So did Sean tell you where we went today?"

"No, why would he tell me? Where'd you two go?" I asked her. I was confused at why would Sean just tell me where they went today unless I ask him. And I didn't ask him. I couldn't wait to her this one.

"He took me to a jewelry store today. When we went in he told me to look around and tell him if I see anything I liked." She was giddy when she told me the next part of the story. "I saw a couple of necklaces and bracelets I liked then when I got to the engagement rings I saw this beautiful 2-Carat Yellow Diamond engagement ring. Karissa, I fell in love with that ring." Jazmyn's eyes lit up when she mentioned the ring. I already knew where this story was going before she could even finish it. But I had to ask anyway.

"So did you show Sean?"

"No, I already knew what he was gonna say anyways so I didn't even bother." My mouth dropped when she told that. I knew for sure that was the one thing she would show him first when the time came. I guess I was wrong.

"Wow, Jaz. That's surprising even for you." She couldn't help but laugh at my backhanded comment.

"Whatever! The time is right…for me anyways. But for him, I'm not so sure about. I'm willing to wait though. I love him too much and been through too much shit to let him go and start all over again with someone new. He's stuck with me." Jazmyn said with a serious look on her face. She was right about one thing. They have been through a lot together and I know for sure that Sean is in love with her and only wants her. I guess she's not so sure though. Once she told me they went to a jewelry store that confirmed it for me. I guess I have to start looking for wedding presents now.

Just as the professor walked in Sean sent me a text.

"Hey Sweetheart, are you coming over after school? I have something to show you." Sean asked.

"Yea, what's up? Class is about to start." I responded.

"I'll show you when you get here. A couple of coworkers of mine will be here and were just going to be playing some cards and watching the game."

"Alright, that cool. I'll just follow Jazmyn when we leave." I texted Sean right before the Professor started to talk.

"Alright see you then." Sean respond with a smiley face on the end of the text. I put my phone on vibrate then shoved it into my purse. Jazmyn did the same as we started listening to the professor and jotting down the notes being written on the board.

************

Once class was over I followed Jazmyn to her house. I couldn't help but wonder what Sean wanted to show me. Something told me it had nothing to do with me. I remembered Sean telling me his coworkers were going to be over there. He never invited anyone from work to his house. He always said that was letting the competition to close to home. So what was different about today? Whatever it was I hope they are nice. I don't feel like breaking up a fight tonight. From what I remember, most of his co-workers were assholes. I hope they are different.

I pulled into Jazmyn's driveway right after she did. Suddenly I had that feeling again. It felt like something was pulling me inside the house. The same feeling I had at the movies. I walked in right behind Jazmyn. Sean greeted Jazmyn with a long kiss and a hug then me with a hug and a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Baby, hey Kari, How was class?" Sean greeted us while grabbing our coats and grabbing Jazmyn's bags.

"It was fine, babe. How was your day?" Jazmyn asked as he held her in his arms. I scanned the room and notice two people sitting at the dining room table with cards in there had.

"Who are they, babe?" Jazmyn asked as she notice them also. At that moment that feeling became stronger. I sat down on the couch and stared at the hallway. That's when I saw him. They guy from the movie theater. The guy in the Mercades I didn't notice was parked out front. I couldn't move. I just stared. I could hear Sean talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I was in my own world. He walked closer to me. With every step he made could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Then he stood right in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Hi, I'm Eric."

**Chapter 3**


	3. Old Memories

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had a bad case of writer's chapter introduces Eric, who is the main love interest of Karissa. This is when they just meet. This chapter also tells a little history of Sean and Karissa. This chapter is pretty long so please read it and tell me what you think. Sorry for some of the grammar errors. Hope you like it. Review and let me know what you think. Feedback it welcome.**

**Chapter 3: Old Memories**

It took me a while to come back to my senses. That feeling I had was stronger than ever now. All I could do was stare. I didn't notice Jazmyn sitting next to me until she nudged me back to earth.

"Hi, I'm Karissa. It's nice to meet you." I responded hoping he didn't notice me dazed and a little confused at how Sean knew him and why I hadn't seen him at Sean's office before.

"Well now that everyone is introduced, it's time to play some Gin." Sean says with a smile. He looks at me and winks his eye as if he planned this whole thing.

"Kari, can I talk to you for a second?" I followed him to the back room as Jazmyn and their guest sat down at the table. "We'll be right back."

As we entered his room he went straight to the closet and pulled out a small black bag.

"Remember when I said I had something to show you?" Sean asked as he pulled out the small black box from inside of the bag. I nodded in response.

He opened the box and there sat the ring Jazmyn described. But instead of just the 2-Carat yellow diamond she'd mentioned the other day, this one had two white diamonds on the side with each diamond being no smaller than ½ carat. My mouth dropped in shock.

"Wow, this is beautiful Sean! You bought this for Jazmyn?" That was a dumb question I had to chuckle at.

"Of course, who else would it be for? I plan on asking her on our anniversary next week." We both pause for a second. I could tell Sean was waiting for me to say something. I finally was able to get over the shock and break our silence.

"Well you know Jazmyn likes to search, so where are you going to hide it until then?" Then he gave me a lookthat told me thats where I come in.

"Oh no, Sean, it can't be my house. You know she'll go snooping through there too." He gave me that pleading smile that he knew I couldn't refuse.

"Please, Kari? You're the only person I trust with this. I'll owe you big time." He leaned his head on my shoulder and stuck out his bottom lip. He had me. I just couldn't refuse then.

"Ok, i'll do it but if she finds it it's not my fault." I told him, rolling my eyes as he put the ring back in the bag.

"Thanks, Sis. I'll give it to you before you leave." He kisses me on the cheek then put the bag back in the closet.

We walked out with smiles on our faces. I had to laugh at how I just got played and Sean laughed at how easy it was to do it. Once we got back to the table Jazmyn stared at us.

"What's so funny?" Jazmyn asked. I couldn't tell her the real reason so I had to think of something quick.

"Nothing, Sean just reminded me of something that happened when we were kids. That's all." I explained hoping she would by it. We walked to our seats as Jazmyn was dealing the cards. I went into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink as Sean kissed Jazmyn on the cheek then sat in the chair next to her. I sat across from Jazmyn right in between Sean's coworkers. Eric sat on the other side of Jazmyn. As we started to play I glanced at the people across from me and notice Eric smiling at me.

"So Eric, where are you from?" Jazmyn asked trying to break the ice.

"Hollywood, California but I've actually been here in Colorado for about three years now." He responds with a smile. Sean gave him a confused look as if hearing that for the first time.

"Oh, did you live here in Englewood?" He asked him. Sean realized he hadn't seen Eric around until he started working with him at his office. No one has. He was a complete stranger to us and now he is here in my best friend's house playing cards and eating some chips Sean gave him before I got here.

" Yea, for about six months now. I lived in Colorado Springs for two and a half years. My grandparents wanted me to move closer to them and the family so I found a job working with Sean and moved right down." I studied Eric for a second. Why would anyone move because their parents say so? He must have a close knit family. I glanced at Jaz and Sean. They were studying Eric just as hard as I was.

"Your family must be really close?" I asked him. I was curious. I wanted to know why would heleave everything in Colorado Springs and move here. I mainly wanted to know why he was here in this house. What's his agenda? I studied him some more as he mulled over the answer.

_Why is he thinking about it? It's just a question…ANSWER ALREADY!_ I thought to myself.

"Yea we are." He smiled at me after he answered. I could see truth in his eyes but there was something he wasn't telling us and it looks as if he had no intention of telling us either.

"What are you?" Jazmyn blurted that out. I shook my head and chuckled, not surprised by her bluntness. Sean pushes her arm as the other two guess just laughs at the question.

"Excuse me? I don't understand." Eric says with a confused expression upon his face.

"You know, your nationality, your race. I've been trying to figure out your nationality but I can't come up with anything." Her head tilts as she mentally tries to take another guess.

He chuckles. "Oh, well my mother is Shoshone Indian and my father is from Perugia, Italy." He chuckles again as if the questions amused him. That would explain why he was so damn gorgeous. He looks my way once again. Making my heart beat faster. I glanced down at my hand for a second before looking at Jazmyn.

"You're going to have to excuse my friend. Sometimes she can get a little annoying." I said smirking.

Jazmyn stuck her tongue out at me while Sean and the rest of us just laughed.

"No, it's fine. She didn't ask me anything that I was ashamed of." His smirk was inviting.

"So do you have any sibling that looks as good as you?" Sean glared at Jaz when she asked that question. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was thinking. _Why the hell does she care? _

"Huh yea, I actually have five siblings, two brothers and three sisters, to be exact."He looks down at his cards smiling while he deliberates his next move.

"Wow, five brothers and sisters. Your mom and dad must have been busy." Eric chuckles at Jaz's joke.

"Well, my parents only wanted four children but after my older sister and I, they ended up having two sets of twins." As Eric explained I notice Sean roll his eyes. I could tell he was becoming annoyed at the fact that Jazmyn was asking so many questions about stuff she really didn't care about.

Eric lays his last two cards on the table winning the game. "Is there anything else you would like to know?" He leans back in his chair with a smirk on his face that seemed more like gloating.

"Yea, actually I do. What about your girlfriend? Did she move down her with you?" I could tell what she was doing so I got up from the table to put my finished plate in the sink trying to avoid the subject I just wasn't comfortable talking about.

Eric laughs. "Huh, no, I actually don't have a girlfriend." Jazmyn opens her mouth as if about to say something but Eric beat her to it. "I'm not married either." I could hear everyone laughing as Jazmyn glares at Eric.

I opened the freezer and grab the half eaten gallon of ice cream. I pulled one of the bowls from the top cabinet and started fixing myself some ice cream. Just as I turned around to ask anyone else if they wanted any, Jazmyn walks up beside me and reaches for the bowls in the same cabinet.

"I know what you're doing." She asks me.

"What? What are you talking about?" I gave her my best confused look I could muster up.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. As soon as I started asking that guy questions you got up acting like you wanted some ice cream, knowing good and well you were trying to avoid the direction the conversation was headed to. You can't fool me. Plus you should know I would never bring you in it unless you wanted me to. I know you not ready to start dating again. I was just asking those questions to get to know him better. Stop always assuming I want to hook you up with everyone." She stops scooping the ice cream on turns to look at me.

"First of all honey, I was not trying to avoid the conversation. I just really like cookie dough ice cream. Second of all, I was not trying to assume that you were trying to hook me up. You only asked him two questions for goodness sake. So there was no way to tell anyways…" she cut me off with a simple roll of her eyes.

"Oh cut the bull crap Kari. I know that's what you were thinking. That's the only reason you would even think about sweets at this time of night. I don't even know that guy and neither do you, so why would I ever try to hook you up with someone I don't even know. When have I ever done that? So how about you do both of us a favor, sis, and get your head from out of the clouds and back on earth. Because you are obviously high off of something if you think I would ever betray your trust with something like that…" I could tell she was annoyed with me.

"You're grown women. If you want someone you know how to go get them yourself. I only step in if you ask me to. So please don't make this more than what it is." I look down than back up at Jazz. Even though she was smiling I could tell she was serious. Maybe I am taking this a little too far. Like she said I didn't know him and he didn't know me so why should I care if she asks him a few questions? Man, I hate it when she's right sometimes. But I wasn't going to admit it just yet.

"Say what you want. I'm just making ice cream and minding my own."

"Mmm hmm, sure you are, Karissa. Can you just enjoy the rest of the night without jumping to any conclusions, please?" She gave me a quick grin and then walked into the dining room with everyone's dessert.

By the end of the night I knew a little more about Eric and everyone else at that table didn't know. We seemed to talk all night. He told me about his family and I told him about mine. But something stayed on my mind the whole time I was there. It was something about Eric that drew me to him. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him and it seemed as if he felt the same. He would ask question about me and when I would go and answer I would become nervous and I couldn't look at him in the eyes. I tried my best to loosen up a little more around him but I couldn't. The longer I was around the more nervous I became. This has NEVER happened to me before and I have no idea why it was happening now. Nor did I have an idea why meeting him was so difficult to go through. It was like I was waiting to be interviewed by the president of a major company I want to work for and hoping he liked me. I knew one thing I had to get home so this feeling could go away.

Once I made it home I fed the dogs and took them out one last time before heading to bed.

_Man, what a long night. I'm tired as hell!_ I thought to myself.

I put Sean's ring in my closet, then climbed in my bed after taking an hour long bath and fell asleep 20 minutes after my head touched the pillow.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to a slight headache. After washing up I went in to the cabinet and grabbed so aspirin from off of the top shelf. I went into the kitchen to fix myself a glass of water and noticed Angela was still in bed. After taking the aspirin I went into Angela room to wake her up.

"What? Why are you waking me up so early?" she put the pillow over her head trying to drown me out.

"You know you have to be at work early today, so get up!" I yanked the covers off of her, laughing she rolled onto the floor.

"Ugh! You're such a pain, you know that." Angela said with a glare.

"Yea, I know." I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to fix us some cereal.

After we ate I could tell Angela was not intrigued about going to work today. Just by the way she dragged as she put on her clothes I could tell she really wanted to stay home. Hell, I would have called in sink for her if her boss didn't have to speak to her this morning.

"Why does that old man need me to come in so early just to talk to me? Why couldn't he just talk to me when I get there?" I could tell those questions weren't me for me to hear.

"Well maybe it's important." I responded. She huffed then finished putting on her shoes. She grabs her purse off of the door handle and head down stairs. She pets her dogs bye, gets in her car, and head to work.

I strum through the clothes in my closet trying to find my white ruffle shirt I got a couple of days ago."Where is my shirt? Ugh!" I was talking as if someone was here. As soon as I found it I hurried and got dressed. Then got in my Nissan Maximum and turned on the radio just as _Halo by Beyonce_ was going off.

_**COME ON RUDE BOY, BOY YOU CAN GET IT UP.**_

_**COME ON RUDE BOY, BOY IS IT BIG ENOUGH.**_

_**TAKE IT, TAKE IT…..**_

I checked my phone to see who was calling.

"Hello?" I tilted my head, resting the phone between my ear and my shoulder trying to back out of the driveway.

"_Hey sweetheart, how are you doing this morning?" _It was Sean.

"I'm good. I'm on my way to work. What's up?"

"_What time do you get off today?"_

"3 o'clock today, my boss is letting us off early."

"_Great! So you don't mind going shopping with me today?" _It surprised me that Sean actually wanted to go shopping.

"What's the occasion?"

"_You know it's my anniversary in two weeks. I wanted to get Jaz a new gown. I need your help _

_picking it out."_

"Well don't you think Jazmyn would want to pick out her own dress?"

"_Yea but she works on that day so I'm surprising her after work. My boss is throwing us an anniversary party anyway and …" _I interrupted him just then.

"And you were just thinking I could make sure you don't pick the wrong dress and make a fool out of yourself?" I smiled in the phone.

"_Exactly, so what do you say?"_ he chuckles.

I thought about it for a second as I approached a light. "Of course, you already knew the answer to that." I answered.

"Yea I guess I did. Well I'll see you around four o' clock?"

"Yea, see you then. Bye." As I hit the end button on my phone I turned into the parking lot of my job.

* * *

After talking to Sean, I parked the car in my usual spot in front of the entrance, got my stuff from the backseat, and hurried to my office. I knew I was getting off early today and I wanted to be finished with all of my work I had to do today.

"Good morning Ms. Johnson."Candice greeted me as I pass by her.

"Good morning Candice…" I chuckled a little at the astonished expression on Candice's face as she watched me fly by her. I usually stopped to talk to her and collect my mail but this time I was getting off early and had no time to talk. I ran to the elevator that was just about to close.

"Hold that elevator!" I yelled to the person already standing in the elevator. He stretched his hand and caught the door just before they shut closed. I ran in, slightly breathing harder than normal and pressed the button to my floor.

"Thanks." I finally breathed out while trying to catch my breath. I set my bag down next to me then tugged on the bottom of my blouse trying to straighten it out. I didn't hear anything from the guy standing next to me. I would have thought he would have responded after seeing me sprint for the elevator. For whatever reason, not receiving a "welcome" really started to mess with me. I mean didn't his parents teach him any manners. I glanced over to take a look at the idiot who was ignoring me.

Thomas Blake. Why am I not surprised? He's the only guy that I work with that truly makes my skin crawl. We use to work together on a project that in the end made us sworn enemies. I hated him and he hated me. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize him when I got on, I would have held out for the next elevator. But, here I am, standing right next to him, fighting the urge to say something. No matter how mediocre it is. I pulled out my cell from my purse right as it started to vibrate, telling me I received a text. It was from Angela.

"Hey, sis, call me on your lunch break. I have great news." I rolled my eyes and text back.

"Why don't you just call me now? I should be at my desk in a minute."

"I can't. I'm in a meeting and have one right after this one, so just call me when you get a break. 'Kay?"

"Alright, I'll call you around 10:30, 11." I responded snapping the phone shut.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to my floor. Thomas got off before me without saying a single word to me. I really didn't care either. If I could go on forever without even looking breathing the same air he did, I would. I picked up my bag and rushed to my desk. As soon as my computer finished loading I started on the work I had already on my desk. It was a lot, knowing I was ready to start on the new project, so I speed through them with ease.

Three hours had pasted and after every hour Tanya would peak over at my desk once in a while to see if I was doing ok. I hadn't spoken to her since I came in and I could tell she was a little worried I was mad at her or something, which I wasn't. I just wanted to be done with everything so I could leave on time today. My best friend was taking me shopping and I defiantly didn't was to miss it. Once 11 o'clock hit I call my sister just as she asked to see what was up. She was so excited because her boss just gave her a promotion and the rest of the day off. Apparently, she figured out a mistake one of her bosses made and saved the company a boat load of money. Her boss promoted her the next day. She decided to have cookout to celebrate her new promotion and wanted me to invite Tanya and Jazmyn. Since she'd known Sean just as long as I have so she'd already called him and invited him tonight. I told her about the plans Sean and I had after I get off of work and told we should be there right before everyone else gets there. She agreed and hung up.

"So what do you and Sean have planned today?" I jumped in my seat when I heard Tanya's question. I didn't realize she was behind me.

"Oh, well, he wanted me to go with him to pick out a dress for Jaz. Then after that we're headed to Angela's cookout which she has invited you to." I respond.

"Oh really, what's the occasion?"

"Angela got a promotion and wants to celebrate and Sean wants to propose to Jaz on their anniversary." I smiled at the expression she got on her when I told her about Sean's plans.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm defiantly going to the cookout and I'm so happy for Sean but I must say I'm a little surprised though." I couldn't help the confusion I show on my face.

"Why are you surprised? You knew Sean and Jaz have been dating for a while now."

"Well, I know that but I kind of always thought you and Sean had a little thing going on. You two just never explored it." She gave me a nervous smile, not knowing how I would react to that comment. I had to admit, though, it did kind of rub me the wrong way. I chuckled a little to assure her I wasn't mad at the question.

"Oh no, Sean and I are just best friends. He's like my big brother. We've known each since forever and we've been through a lot together."

"My point exactly, you and Sean are really close and to someone who doesn't know you they would think he was your boyfriend or something. I'm just saying, I'm surprised you two never wanted to try it out. But I am glad Jaz found a great guy to spend her life with. Hopefully one day I will find that knight and shining armor." I shot a 'whatever' expression at her and turned to finish my work.

I could feel her smiling down my neck. "Well, we tried that and it didn't work out so now were just friends, nothing more, nothing less." I explained to her while still doing some work on my computer. With that she shrugged then disappeared behind the cubical wall to her desk.

A couple of hours had passed and I was on my way to my out of the office when Tanya stopped me. "Hey, so I will see you at Angela's party later on tonight?" She gives me an apologetic smile which I can only assume was for earlier. For some reason I couldn't get what Tanya said out of my mind. It took her to bring up old memories of Sean and I. Memories I'd forgotten for the past seven years. Sean and I were just friends and when we did try to make it more, it didn't work out. But for some strange reason our friendship became stronger and now were about to go shopping together to pick up a dress for my best friend, his future fiancé.

"Yea, of course, I'll see you there." I gave her my best fake smile then started walking to the elevator. I hated keeping a secret from Jazmyn. Especially when it's about Sean and I. Jazmyn always thought we were just really close friends, like he was an older brother of mine. She knew he would do anything for me. But she always wondered why he would call me sweetheart or babe whenever he called me or we talked. The truth was that Sean and I had a history and it wasn't just that we've known each other for years. It was more on the lines of James wasn't my first like everyone thought. We knew if we told Jaz about us, I would not be on my way to meet him so we can find the perfect dress she would wear when he propose. So Sean and I decided to keep our past a secret. I made it to my car with these thoughts rumbling through my head. I set my stuff in the back seat, got in the driver's seat, and pulled out of the parking lot. I text Sean to let him know I was on my way to the restaurant he was suppose to meet me at. Then I call Angela to let her know I should be there in a couple of hours from now.

* * *

When I arrived at the restaurant, Sean was sitting at a table outside on the restaurant's patio. He had his phone to his ear and a frown on his face. He wasn't really looking at anything but he seemed to be looking forward as if looking at the waitress in front of him. As I walked closer to his table he turns to me and a smile approaches his face. I discreetly waved to him and smile as he ended the conversation and hung up his phone. Once I got to the table I almost lost my breath as he yanked me into his strong embrace. He always seemed to hug me too tight, each time being as if he hadn't seen me in years. I couldn't help but laugh. Once I was able to breathe again, he went to my chair and pulled it out for me then sat back down in his own.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your day today?" Sean greeted me with a smile.

"It was good. I was able to get a lot of work done today and we have a new project. The company just got a new account so he asked Tanya and I to work out all of the details. We also get extra from this account. So I'm excited about that. What about you?" Right before he was about to answer the waitress came and gave us drink Sean had already preordered.

"Oh, I see your friend made it. Would you like me to get you anything else?" Sean winks at her.

"No thank you, I'm fine." She winks at Sean and gives him a flirtatious smile before walking away. I give Sean a suspicious look knowing if Jazz would've saw that she would've freaked out. Luckily, I'm here and not her.

"Now, I don't know why you're flirting with her like that. You already know if Jazz was here she'd be jumping down your throat right know." I shot him a playful glare out trying hard not to expose the smile I'm hiding.

"What? All I did was wink." The confused look on his face only made it worse. I couldn't help but smile. He knew I just caught him look at another women but he also knew I would never tell Jaz about it. Sean was a flirt. That what he do and nothing or no one could change that. Not even Jaz. One thing I do give him credit for is that he never acted on his flirtatious advances. He always stayed faithful.

"Mmm Hmm, yea…right. Anyways, so do you have any places in mind, where you wanted to look for Jaz's dress?" Maybe if I change the subject it would wipe that stupid, guilty smile off of his face and change to something else.

"Oh yea, one day when we went shopping together, she spotted a dress in the window of a boutique about two blocks from here. I told her to try it on and it fit her perfectly. She wanted it then but I told her I didn't have the money to afford it right then but I really did. So I'm coming back to buy it for her and surprise her on our anniversary. I asked you to help me because I know she's going to need shoe to go with it and you two are about the same size so I figured you could help." I rest my right elbow on the table while resting my head on my right fist. I prayed in the car that he had the day planned out and as it seemed my prayers where answered.

"Oh, ok, well you know Angela is having a cookout in about an hour so we have to leave now so we can help her set up. So did you invite anyone?" At that moment my mind went back to what Tanya said earlier. I couldn't help but notice some of the things she was talking about. About how people thought we were together when they first see us. Sean and I seem to be leaning kind of close to each other since I've been there and I couldn't help but smile every time I looked at him. There still may be some old feeling between us but we both knew better not the let those feeling dormant. I loved him but no more than I loved my own brother and sister. It made me laugh, though, at how right Tanya was.

"Yea, I'm inviting a friend of mine from work. He's kind of new to this part of town so I'm showing him the ropes." He takes a glance at his watch then calls for the check. "Why is she having a cookout in the middle of the week anyways?" I didn't answer him as my thought ventured back to earlier today. "Kari?" I was brought back to earth by the wave of Sean's hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I was wonder why Angela was having a cookout in the middle of the week?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"Oh, well she told me she got a promotion today and has to work this weekend, for whatever reason, so she's having the cookout today since she has the rest of the day off." I tried to keep the subject on Angela but it didn't work. The same waitress brought Sean the check along with her number she descretly left for Sean. Sean put his credit card in the check slot then took the number out, holding it in his hand until she left to run his card. He then slid the number towards me to get rid of. I smiled at the waitress when she returned with Sean's credit card and receipt. She ignored me and smiled straight at Sean before leaving.

"Wow, well I guess not everyone thinks the same." I said out loud to myself. I forgot Sean had hearing like a bat so it was no surprise that he heard me.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked confused. He started got up and then walked behind me to help me out of my chair.

"Well, Tanya brought earlier today that when people see us together they think were boyfriend and girlfriend. It's just I never really noticed until just know how right she was." He gave me a small grin before shaking his head in agreement.

"Well, she's right. We flirt with each other all the time and if Jazmyn didn't know us any better, she probably wouldn't let us hangout." I didn't say anything while we exited the restaurant to our cars. He stops at my car and stands in front of me slightly trapping me against the driver seat door. He softly grabs my chin and lift if up so I can meet his gaze. I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable at that moment. "You know if I hadn't have met Jaz, I would probably be trying to get back with you. You're my best friend, Kari, not to mention you've gotten me through a lot and I love you for that. But we both know we weren't ment to be together, together. We were just ment to be close friends." I tried to hold back the tears when he mentioned the child. He moves closer to me and turns my head to kiss me softly on the cheek. "So if Tanya brings that up again just remember that. I know its hard holding those memories of what happened back but that's the only way, I think, for us to stay sane and best friends." He wipes away the single tear the seemed to escape my hold and run down my cheek.

"I know. I love Jaz and no matter what we had, you two were ment for each other. I just told her I've been there and done that. But no matter how much I try to forget her, every time someone brings us up, she pops into my mind and then I start to wonder what it would have been like his she was still her." Without another word, Sean lets go of my chin, breaking our eye contact. He looks around almost as if he's trying to see if anyone was around. He puts his hands around me in a long embrace. I automatically hug him back, laying my head on his chest. He rest his head on my head, holding our position there for a while before breaking our hold and moving around me to open my car door for me. I wink at him before getting in the driver's seat and close the door behind me. He walked to his car, got in, and pulled off with me following close behind.

We arrived at the boutique five minutes later and I automatically spotted what dress, Sean was talking about earlier, sitting on a manikin in the window. It was gorgeous. A beautiful, one shoulder strapped gown the started as the color red at the top and trailed off in black. The designs were outlined in sequence and the back of the dress seem to start right the small of the manikin's back, a spot that would undoubtably show off Jaz's small tattoo. The only thing that held the back of the dress in place was a ribbon that started at the middle of the back and intertwined in the side loops before flowing down the rest of the dress. I Jaz wore this dress she would always have the option of tying the ribbon into a big bow that would sit on your ass or have it flow down the dress. Sean and I walked into the boutique, immediately being greeted by the older women in the business suit. From the way she approached us I could tell she was expecting us.

"Hello Mr. Smith, nice to see you again and who might this lovely lady be? Surely she's not the one I met before." She takes a look at me following by shaking my hand.

"Oh no Mrs. Newton, this is actually my best friend, Karissa. She's just here to help me pick out the right dress and shoes to match." Sean throws me a quick smile then turns his attention back to the boutique owner.

"Well, I think we already know what dress you're interested in, it's just finding the right shoe to match. Now, Ms. Karissa, you and your friend seem to be the same size, her being a little smaller but we have her sizes so I think we can do final fitting with you. I'll just take you measurements and we can just go from there." As measures me I notice Sean grinning from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be enjoying this.

He knew I hate being measured and fitted because it reminded me of my actual size, a size I wasn't ashamed of but I still wish was a little lower. I tried to glare at him from the corner of my eye but it didn't work. I notice him seating in the chair beside the mirrors in front of me. I waited for the lady to finish before she handed me to dress and led me to the fitting rooms. The dress was tight but I was able to fit it, nonetheless. She helped me zip it up then led me back to the mirrors. As I stepped onto the podium, glanced at Sean, he looked almost like he just heard some big news. His expression was priceless. It was a cross between 'aww and wow'. That only made me smile more.

"So, what do you think?" I turned to face him. His gaze was intense. He got out of his seat and grabbed my hand only to slowly spin me around.

"Wow, Kari, you look…damn! I know if it look great on you it will look great on Jaz. Hell, we might have to buy you the same one." I could feel myself blushing.

"Oh no, never buy two girls the same thing, especially if they're friends. If you want to get me a dress, make sure it looks totally different from your girlfriends and cheaper too."

"Oh well, I might have to do that." He let go of my hand then turned around to look at the dresses hanging on the rack. He picked out an all black gown with silver sequence and beading on the top and the bottom. He came back and handed it to the Mrs. Newton. "Here, try this one on." Mrs. Newton led me to the fitting rooms where I tried the dress on. I must say it looked absolutely gorgeous on me. I was surprised he knew which one would look good on me. I walked out of the dressing room back to the mirrors.

"You look great, darling, just a little hemming on the bottom will surely do the trick." Mrs. Newton said with a smile.

"It does. What do you think, Sean?" I turned to him to find the same intense gaze from before.

"Huh, Mrs. Newton, I'll take both dress and the shoes to match. Think of this as your early birthday present, Kari." I laughed then headed back to the dressing room to change while Sean and Mrs. Newton did there thing. When we left an hour had already passed and we were on our way to help Angela.

We arrived just as Angela was putting the burgers on the grill. I took the dress up to my room and hid them in the back of my closet. I took a second to change then headed into the kitchen where Angela was preparing the macaroni and cheese to be put in the oven. She figured by the time it is finished, guest will be here chatting. Sean was tending to the grill while I started to fix up the tables outside. Somehow Angie was able to get a DJ at the last minute. She told me he worked with her and was doing this for free food. Thank goodness because I'm pretty sure nobody wanted to listen to her CDs over and over again. They were old and outdated. I'd just finished with the tables when I heard Jazmyn walk in. She had a huge smile on her face as she greeted Angela and me with a hug. She then walked over to Sean and greeted him with a long passionate kiss.

"So, need any help? I just got off of work and I'm hyped on coffee so I need something to do." Jazmyn asked Angela.

"You can come in here and help me with some of the food. Karissa is setting up the tables, Sean is working the grill, and the DJ, over there, is setting up his equipment." Angela responded.

"So, how many people are coming to this thing, anyway?" I was wondering the same thing. Angela knew people but most of them where from her job. Besides her friend, Naomi, and Sean and Jazmyn, Angela didn't really know that many people personally. Well, not that many I knew of anyway. I wondered with all of this food how many people were actually going to show up. A few minutes later the door bell started to ring. It was Naomi. We never really got along that much. She was always jealous of my friendship with Sean. Even though they were the same age, Sean and I always seem to be a lot closer than him and Naomi. Naomi always wanted him for herself. I always believed she had a crush on him, no matter how much she denied it. Whenever he'd come over to visit me after school, her and Angela would be in the bedroom talking and as soon as he hit the living room Naomi would come out and sit right next to him. I was sort of funny. I would sit on the other side of Sean and he would put his arm around me and pull me close to him just to mess with her. The expression on her face was priceless. So now that Sean has a girlfriend, she does everything she can to get him alone with her. And every time she does Jazmyn would save the day by giving him something to do.

The smile on Naomi's face fades once I answer the door. I didn't break my smile as she walks in the door losing it as soon as she turns the corner to the kitchen to give Angela a hug and the dish she carried on her way in. Jazmyn shakes her head and roll her eyes letting me know she was not in the mood. I glance at Sean as he just ignores everything that is going on inside the house. He knew not to get in between his women he called family and the woman they didn't like. It was just a cat fight waiting to happen. Jazmyn walks to me and nudges my arm.

"What is she doing here? I thought she was out of town." I shrugged, not knowing the answer to that question.

"I'm telling you she better not start some shit because I will cut a bitch today." I couldn't help but laugh at Jaz when she said that. It's like she turn from suburban chick to hood rat in two seconds.

"Ok, calm down, Jaz. We don't need you cutting people. Just stay ignore her, she knows the deal." I try and calm her down noticing her become angrier and angrier every time she passes by Sean.s

I walked over to Angela, who was standing by the sink rinsing off some celery. "Hey Ang, can you make sure your friend over there doesn't cause any trouble? Jaz is already ready to jump on her and you know you don't want that." Angela glances at Jazmyn's hard glare and nodded her head in agreement. "Thanks…" I was interrupted by the door bell.

"I'll get it." Naomi calls out while walking towards the door. "Well hello there, how can I help _you_ today?" Wow, the first guy she sees she's already flirting.

"Huh, yea, by the smell of the food and the music in the back, I believe I'm in the right place. Is there a Sean Smith here?" I watched the door as it opens wider and the male walks in. I already knew who it was by that feeling I had when Naomi opened the door. It was the same feeling I had last night at Sean's house. That feel of being pulled toward whatever was on the other side of that wall. I walk out of the kitchen with a finished dish and put it on the table next to the grill. I decided to fix up the serving table the way I knew Angela would want it. I tried to push that urge of wanting, I felt, out of my mind. And it seemed to work until I turned around and who it was at the door standing next to Sean by the grill. It was Eric.


	4. Bad Memories

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been very busy. Sorry if any mistakes in story. I hope you like it. Please review your feedback will help me with the story. Thanks. **

**Sorry Chapters are so long.**

**Chapter 4**

I smiled as our eyes made contact. "Hello, Karissa. How are you?" Eric asked as he walked towards me, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi, Eric, I didn't expect to see you here. Did Sean invite you?" He nodded. We only met yesterday but I knew he felt the same pull as I did by the way he looked into my eye. His eyes were intense and full of mystery. A mystery that, for some reason, I wanted to explore.

"_Actually_, Angela invited him. We were at lunch when she passed by us and invited Eric. So there." Sean stuck his tongue out at me once he finished explaining. All I could do was laugh at his rude gesture.

"Well it's good to see you again. Can you help me with something? They're kind of heavy." I gave him my cutest puppy dog face, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, where are they?" I escorted him to the kitchen where there sat two big ice coolers filled with beer, wine coolers, sodas, and waters. He seemed to be able to pick them up with ease using very little effort. I noticed his muscles couture out of his arm and found myself staring. I quickly snapped out of my traces once he lifted the coolers.

"You're such a gentleman. Unlike some people I know." I elevated that last phrase towards Sean knowing he would hear me.

"Well thank you, I try to be." He snickered at my comment while he headed outside to place them next to the table.

"Thank you." I place my hand on his shoulder as a friendly thank you, only to feel a chill go down my spine. It was electric. I quickly remove my hand from his shoulder only to receive a confused expression from him.

He looks deep into my eye, staring with intensity. "You welcome." We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I noticed a small smile creep upon his face. I could feel my heart melt into my stomach. I quickly look away, hoping no one notice our little staring contest we were having just then.

What was it that made me so attracted to him? I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to know what his likes and dislikes were. Where does he get his eyes and beautiful smile from? Does everyone in his family look as good as him? And why, on earth, doesn't he have a girlfriend? Who in hell would let him go? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Sean's arms wrap around my waist and pick me up with no effort. He carried me over to the in-ground pool my sister had in her back yard, dangling me over the edge. I could feel him laughing as he threatens to throw me in. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, all of them laughing except Eric. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and noticed he still had a smile on his face.

"So what were you saying now? Who's not a gentleman?" Sean asked while laughing and slightly tickling me. I screamed as he pretends to throw me.

"OK, OK! You're a gentleman now put me down!" I scream again as he jerks me towards the pool only to pull me back to him. I could feel his strong grip on me, knowing he was holding on tight so he wouldn't drop me on accident. "Sean, you better not drop me! Put me down." I felt my stomach hurt from me laughing so hard.

"Say you're sorry."

"OK, OK, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry. Just put me down." I struggle against his hold trying not to fall into the pool in the processes.

"That's what I thought." Sean turns around and puts me down on the ground next to him. I turn around to glare at him but it failed once I saw those puppy dog eyes he put on for me. I smiled a sly smile while punching him in the gut and running behind Jazmyn.

"Ugh! That was not cool, Kari." Sean said while holding his stomach and smiling.

"Sean will you leave her alone and go check on the burgers. Kari, go change into your swim suit, you know he will keep trying to throw you in the pool." Jazmyn pointed her finger towards the direction of my room.

"Alright, MOM, were going." I nudge her shoulder playfully before heading towards my room. I notice Eric was now standing by the door with his arms crossed almost as if he was waiting on something. I look at him and smile, knowing he had no clue what was going on. I knew he really didn't know the extent of Sean and me relationship. Everyone that was watching us either knew how we were together and was use to it or didn't know and was a little shocked at how close we are. Eric on the other hand had an expressionless face. I couldn't tell whether he was jealous or happy. I pat him on the shoulder as I pass by him then made my way to my room.

As I changed, I could hear more people arriving. For some reason my mood started to change. I could feel it going from cheerful and happy to annoyed and slightly angry. I couldn't understand it. Today has been a good day for me, going from getting off early to having lunch with my best friend to getting a new dress to getting this party ready. So why did, all of a sudden, my mood started to change? Once I finished changing, I took my hair down and let it flow, wavy down my back. As I started down the hall, I started to feel even more annoyed with every step. What the hell was going on? Once I got to the party my annoyance turned into anger. I looked around and started to mingle with everyone. Some of the people I knew, some I didn't but I would talk to them anyways. I walked outside and spotted Sean flipping burgers on the grill. Jazmyn was beside him holding his arm almost like trying to calm him back for whatever reason. I looked around to find Angela talking to the DJ, most likely making a request or something. That's when I saw him. The reason for my mood change, the reason my hands started to shake and my eyes started to see red. The reason Jazmyn was holding Sean the way she was earlier, it _was_ to hold him back. He was standing beside Naomi, talking to one of the next door neighbors. What the hell is he doing here and why is Naomi all over him like that? I knew Angela didn't invite him nor did Sean and Jazmyn. So why was he here? I glanced over to my right to see Eric standing beside me about two feet away. The expression on his face told me he knew what I was thinking. But how did he know what I was thinking? He almost looked as angry as I did. But why would he be angry? He didn't even know the guy nor did he know me. But yet his mood, seem to have changed as quickly as mine. I had to get to the bottom of this and fast. I glanced back over to Sean and it almost looked as if he was going to break the spatula.

I walk over to James, who was still talking to the neighbor, and tapped him on shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat at him once he turned to face me. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Now is that anyway to greet your former fiancé?" James said while giving me a devilish smile.

"He's my date, Karissa. Angie said I can invite who ever I want and I just so happen to see him in a restaurant so I invited him." Naomi answered for him. I shot a quick glare at her then turned my glare back to him. Naomi knew James from when we were dating. I came back to town to introduce in to Jazmyn and Sean after six months of us dating and Naomi just so happen to be at Angela's house. So to be nice I introduced the two of them then to Jaz and Sean.

"_You_ still haven't answered my question, James. Why are you here?" He smiled at me before answering.

"Well, Kay, I was in town on business when I bumped into Naomi here. She told me about your sister's promotion and party and decided to invite me. And you know what I'm so glad I came too because I got to see your beautiful face." He lifted my head with his hand so I could be eye to eye with him, only to have it slapped off by me.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again and I don't give a damn why you're in town, you knew damn well Angela would have never wanted you here. I sure hell don't want you here so why don't you just leave." I glared at him hoping that my eyes would shoot spears thru his heart. But to my luck they didn't.

"Oh, but you see I can't, my dear. You see I'm here with my date, Naomi, and I know she wants me here. And as I recall Naomi is Angela's best friend and you know there is no party without your best friend, right? So you see, sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. I have yet to experience Denver and all that it has to offer and I intend to do that. So get use to it honey because you're going to see a lot more of me." He started to rub my arm while stepping closer to me. All the while, Naomi was still on his arm throwing scowls my way. I yanked my arm away from him. Just his simple touch sent chills down my spine and rage in my eyes. I wanted to kill him. The last time he touched me I ended up in the hospital for a month. I hated him.

"I don't give a shit what Naomi or what anyone else thinks. You are not welcome in this house. So if you don't leave NOW I'm going to drag you out."

"Oh, I would love to see that. Don't you dare threaten him! He's with me. Now if you don't like it, oh well. But if you lay a hand on him you will have to answer to me. You got that, Ka-ri!" It shocked me how Naomi was sticking up for that piece of shit even though she knew exactly what he did to me. She knew he didn't really want her he was just here for me but I guess she thought I would want him back so she was going to fight for him, whether he wanted her too or not. Jazmyn must have seen Naomi in my face because before I knew it she was in front of me and I was the one trying to hold her back.

"Bitch, don't you ever get up in her face like that. Yea he maybe your date but no one wants him here. Matter of fact, no one really wants _you_ here but since your Angela's friend we didn't say anything. I'm going to tell you like this if you ever get up in my girl face like that again, it'll be me snatching that pretty hair of yours out of your head and dragging you across the floor with your scalp, you hear me. He doesn't want you. The only reason he is here now is because Karissa's here. Get it through that thick ass skull of yours." I started to pull Jazmyn back while Angela did the same to Naomi. Sean grabbed Jazmyn and sat her down in a chair so she could cool down. By that time we had a crowd with Eric standing behind me with his arms crossed over his chest and a look on his face that I can't even describe.

"Oh so I see you got your little friend to do your dirty work for you huh?" He chuckles while stepping closer to me to where our nose would touch if he tilted his head down. He places he hand under my chin again and lifted it up to meet his. "You see, baby, I'm really here to see you. To get us back the way it's supposed to be. You screaming my name and calling me daddy. You see ever since that day I've owned you. I let you go because I knew this would be the next place you went and I knew you just need to calm down. So when the time was right I would come back and you would realize how much you _need_ me. You will never find anyone like me baby so quit all of this and come and be with me. You know I love you." With that said he then placed is lips on top of mine without me even realizing what he was doing. I always thought if he came and apologized to me, that I would break down and take him back because I thought I still loved him. But now that he is kissing me I knew that wasn't the case. His kiss only made me enraged. How dare he just kiss me like that? I pushed myself away from him and brought my hand across his face making his head turn due the force of the slap. His face then went red and before I knew it he punched me in the face making me fall to the ground. Everyone was watching us then. Eric helped me up while Sean stepped in front of me to protect me. Two seconds later I heard a loud crunch as James landed on the ground, blood dripping from his nose. The sting on my face was enough to send me over the edge. I quickly jerked out of Eric's hands stood to my feet and ran into the house. When I came back I had a 9mm pistol in my hand and was pointing it at James. All of my senses were gone. I didn't care about anything at that moment but to kill.

When I walked out everyone screamed and froze into place. Some people moved out of the way but no one left like I expected them too.

"OH MY GOD, Karissa, NO!" I heard Tanya scream. I didn't even notice she was there. Eric saw the gun and quickly ran to me to take it out of my hand. Angela stood in shock. She didn't know I was hiding a gun in her house. Even though it was licensed I still hid it from her. Sean ran to me and stood of in front of me off to the side out of range of the barrel.

"Kari, sweetheart, give Eric the gun. You don't want to do this. Don't throw away your life because of him. Just give Eric the gun." I looked at Jazmyn. She had a mixed expression on her face. One that said 'shoot him' while the other said 'Don't do it'. I brought my attention back to James who seemed to be smiling. He seemed to be glad he could get me to this point. That only enraged me more. I cocked the gun back and both Eric and Sean stood back and froze for a second. That's when Eric spoke up.

"Karissa, I don't know what he did to you back then but I did see what he just did to you and I don't blame you but I'm just starting to get to know you and I would like to continue that." I didn't take my eyes off of James nor did I ease the gun up. Everything that has happened between us came to play in my mind, the good times and the bad and everything that led up to that day. I kept replaying that day in my mind over and over again and the days after that. I decided to tell everyone what happened on that day. I stared into his eye that just now looked almost like they have changed to a deep blue and not the brown I remember. He knew what was about to happen and his face changed. They all stared at me while Eric and Sean slowly walked towards me.

"I'd come home late that night after going out with Jazmyn. She had come to visit me and I hadn't seen her in a while so we decided to go out. I'd walked into the house to the smell of alcohol everywhere. James here was sitting on the chair at the kitchen table facing the doorway. I could tell he had been drinking because I could smell it on his breath all the way at the door. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and go to bed. He came in the room wondering where I was so I told him. He thought I was lying. We argue for a second then he left. Or I thought he left. I got out of the shower and put the rest of my clothes on and walked into the bedroom to go to bed when I felt a sharp pain start from the back of my head to my eyes. I fell to the floor. He then started kicking me in the head and my stomach…" I paused then. I could see the shock on every one's face as I told them my story. Memories of that night played over in my head. I continued trying to hold back the tears that tried to escape. "He kept screaming 'you cheated on me you bitch' over and over again while he kicked me. When he finally stopped I could barely move. But somehow I was able to get to my cell phone and call Sean but Sean didn't answer. When he came back he had a vase in his hand that he let drop on my head. Then he took a bat and started beating me over and over again. When he finished, I could barely breathe and it felt like all of my bones were broken. He had the nerve to say he was sorry and take me to the hospital. He lied and told the hospital someone else broke into the house and attacked me and when he came home that's how he found me. They couldn't find anything on him. Sometime during my stay he went home and cleaned up everything. I hated him then and I hate him now. Almost every bone in my body was broken and I ended up losing something that I never knew I had until the next night. He took it away from me."

I paused for what seemed like forever and thought about the second child I lost in my life time. I could feel the tears blur my vision as I stared into his eyes. He then seemed shock as did everyone else when they realized what I was talking about. I stepped up to James and stood over his head. I then bent down, put the gun to his head, and whispered into his ear all the while not breaking my eye contact with him. "Yea, shocking isn't it. You killed your own child. But I'm not going to do to you what you did to _it_. You put your hand on me or anyone else I know, this beautiful face will be the last thing you see."There as acid in my voice. I got up, still pointing the gun at him. My body and mind full of rage and my eye only saw red. I wanted to kill him but the look on his face when I told him I was pregnant at the time was enough to save his life. Eric walked behind me while Sean grabbed the gun from my hand.

No one was able to say a word. I could feel my rage subsiding from the touch of Eric's hands on my skin. I looked over to Angela who was standing beside Naomi. The apologetic look on Naomi's face could have almost sent me over the edge again but she never knew what really happen. No one did. Only Sean, Angela, and Jazmyn knew about what he did. They were the ones in the hospital each day I was there. They were the ones that helped me with my physical therapy and got me back to me. It took me a long time to forgive him and from what it looks like I'm still trying but its hard when I see a mother with her child and know that could have been me. I never told anyone about the child until just now. I made to doctors keep it a secret. I knew if I told Sean about the child he would really kill James and then he would end up in jail somewhere serving James's sentence. I glanced at Sean at that moment while Eric and Jazmyn led me to my room. His face had a mixture of hurt, pain, anger, and sympathy written all over it. I could tell Jazmyn had been crying just by the way she held me close. She didn't really trust Eric there but by the way he looked I could tell he didn't care. He walked beside me to my room while I leaned my head on Jazmyn's shoulder and cried.

"I'm so sorry, Kari, I-I didn't know. I'm so sorry." As Jazmyn apologized over and over, I continued to cry. When we reached my room they sat me on my bed. I leaned against the headboard and just held my head down. "I'm going to get you some water." Jazmyn said as she left the room to the kitchen. I could hear people asking how I was doing while they left. I turned to Eric who was leaning against the wall by the bed. His eyes were intense. It was weird having him in my room after only meeting last night but it was good to have someone there. I knew if that was Sean instead of Eric, Sean would have been lecturing me and apologizing to me about the whole thing. That was not what I need right now.

"Uh, Karissa, I meant everything I said out there. I know we only met yesterday but I feel like I need to be around you. I hate what he has done to you and right know you probably hate men but…" I interrupted him right then. I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Just…just stop and be here with me, please. That's all I need you to do is be here with me." I closed my eyes for a second then looked into his. He nodded in understanding and never moves from his spot. Jazmyn walks in with glass of water and hand it to me. She glances between Eric and I then sat next to me and lay her head on my shoulder. I lay my head on her head for a while until I could feel sleep trying to over take me. Fighting with James took a lot out of me. I glanced over at Eric who seemed to have sat on the floor during the time we were in the room.

He was right, I do hate men right now but right now all I need him to do was just be there. For some reason I didn't care we only met yesterday, seeing how he tried to help me back there actually meant something. I don't know why but it did. Time passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was dark outside.

"Karissa, why didn't you tell me you lost a child? I mean that's something that's hard to get over. I would have tried to get you out of there as soon as you got out of the hospital. I mean did you not trust me enough to know I would have never told Sean. Why, Kari?" I could tell she had been thinking about that since we been in here. She was hurt. She was my best friend and we always told each other everything ever since high school when we met and this was the one thing I hadn't told her.

"Jaz, I just couldn't. It wasn't that I didn't trust you or Sean, it's just that it was too painful to share. The look on both of your faces if you would've known would have just killed me. I didn't need someone to feel pity for me then they already were. I needed that tough love that you, Sean and Angie showed me back then. That's why I didn't tell you. I needed something for myself. That's all." I stared into Jazmyn's eye and could feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"Is that why you didn't tell me, Kari? You felt like you need something for yourself?" I was startled by Sean's voice coming from the doorway only to see him staring at me with blood shot eyes and tear stains running down his cheek.

"Sean, where's James?" was all I could muster up.

"He's gone. Angela kicked him out and Naomi held me back while he ran to his car and drove off. Don't worry, Jaz, Angela kick her out also. You didn't answer my question, Kari? Is that why you would hide something like that from me?" He glared at me with hurt and anger in his eyes. He looks down at Eric, surprised he was still here. Eric had nothing to do with this but yet he was still here. "And how come your still here, man? I thought you would have left with everyone else." He spat at him. Eric didn't move a muscle he just kept his head down almost as if he was in deep thought.

"Sean, Stop! I want him here and I didn't tell you because I knew this was how you would act. I knew you would possibly kill James and I'll be damn if one of my best friends was in jail getting poke in the ass while I was in the hospital. That's why I didn't tell you. I just needed something for myself. I needed you to be the asshole you were during my physical therapy and pushing me the way that you did to help me get better. I didn't need you to keep reminding me about my lost child. So please stop making this about you for once." I spat at him with anger that was never meant for him. It was left over from earlier. He looked into my eyes with shock at what I just said. He then leaned against the door frame and rubbed his hand over his face before walking towards me and kissing me on the forehead. He leaned his head down to my ear as if to whisper something he didn't want anyone to hear.

"I'm sorry, Kari. I wasn't trying to make this about me. I just hate that you had to go through this again. Forgive me please." I shook my head yes as he kissed me on my forehead again and then grabbed Jazmyn's hand to lead her somewhere.

"Come on baby. Let's give her time to rest. Eric, sorry about that, man, I'm just…" Eric looks up at him before standing to his feet and interrupting him.

"It's ok, Sean, I understand, man, I would have done the same thing." They shook each other's hand, then Sean lead Jazmyn back to the car. Jaz turn and blew a kiss to me before following Sean back home.

Angela then walked in the room and gave me a hug without saying a word. My actions from earlier said everything. She didn't need to ask any question. What surprised me though is that she didn't say anything about Eric still being there. She didn't even acknowledge his presents. She just came and hugged me for a couple seconds, kissed me on the forehead and walked back to the living room to start cleaning up.

I could feel Eric staring at me uncomfortably as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what. He turned to leave me here by myself. I knew I should have just let him leave but that pull I felt around him was now a full on connection. It felt like if he left that connection would break and I would be left lonely and broken. Where were these feeling coming from? They almost felt like old feeling I was have for this guy I didn't know. I had to stop him before he left.

"Wait! Don't leave Eric, please. Just stay here with me. I know you may have other stuff to do but I just need someone here with me. Please?" He turned and faced me. His eyes showed an emotion I couldn't point out. His eye colored seemed to have changed to from a hazel green to the same deep blue James eyes were. But for some reason they still didn't look the same. Eric's eyes showed more passion and sympathy then anger and downright evil that showed in James eyes.

"I don't have anything to do but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know you feel a pull like I do, Karissa. Now that I've been this close to you for this long it's more like a connection now that I really don't want to break. But we don't know each other well enough for me to stay." It's like he could read my mind. That was weird as hell.

"I know but I want you to stay. It's kind of late now and…and I wouldn't feel right making you leave so late. I just need someone here with me, someone that doesn't know everything about me and wouldn't feel sorry for me. That someone right now is you. Please don't leave me by myself, Eric." What the hell am I saying? I sound like a desperate girl begging to sleep with her next door neighbor and that's not me. Shit he does need to leave but why am I telling him to stay? My thoughts were interrupted by his approach.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you today and back then but I just can't stay. I really want to make a good impression and I don't want you to think I'm coming on to you or anything even though that is what I would be doing if I stay. So I think it would be better if I go. I can get your number from Sean so I can just call you later. Please understand." His eyes bore into mine with intensity and passion. It was passion I really need right now but I was more attracted to the way he turned me down and gave me my space. That action made me want him even more. I couldn't keep him against his will so I just smiled at him as he left my room. The connection I felt seemed to still be there though. It didn't start to get weaker until about an hour later when I heard his car drive off. The farther he drove the weaker the connection felt but I could still feel it. I scooted farther into my bed, pulling the covers up to my neck. I didn't bother to change so I just decided to take off my clothes under the blanket and sleep in my birthday suit. I thought about everything that happened today and let sleep come over me. I hope tomorrow is a better day. I just want to put all of this behind me.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading. I will be updating twice today. This chapter ran kind of long. Please Review and tell me what you think. I promise more Eric and Karissa to come.**


	5. Meeting The Family

**Here is Chapter 5. I hope you like. This chapter introduces has some of Sean and introduces Erics family. Pay close attention to Eric and his family. The secret that the summary talks about will be revealed in the future chapters. Hope you like it. Sorry so long. Please Review.**

**Chapter 5: Meeting The Family**

It's been two weeks since my outburst and luckily I haven't seen James since. Eric kept his promise and got my number from Sean. We've been talking ever since. He told me about how his mother and father met and I told him about James and I. He still doesn't know the history between Sean and me. All he knows is that Sean and I grew up together and we met Jazmyn in high school. But there is more to it than that. Sean and I wanted to keep it a secret and it has been a secret for many years now until two weeks ago at Angela's house. Now I can't stop thinking about it and I know Sean hasn't been able to either. He seems very down lately. He hasn't really been talking to Jazmyn or I since the party and I know the only one that can cheer Him up when he is in a funk like this is me. Jazmyn asked me to talk to him because he's not trying to talk to her. I know what it's about and I know the only way to cheer him up when he is like this is for me to either talk to him or sleep with him. I know for sure I'm not sleeping with him. I could never do that to Jazmyn or Eric, now that he is in my life. So the only option is to talk to him.

I'm sitting on my bed at home with my thoughts running on high. It's a Saturday morning and I know I definitely need to get up and call Sean to help him out of his funk. Angela is out running some earns and Jazmyn is most likely out shopping for her anniversary tomorrow. I got out of bed and searched my drawers for something to wear. I knew I was going to see Eric right after I meet with Sean so I still need to look cute. I was able to find a pink ruffle blouse and some dark blue skinny jeans. I had the perfect clog shoes to go with my outfit. After I changed and did my hair I skimmed of my appearance in the mirror once more. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Sean.

"He bro, are you busy?" While I waited for a reply, I decided that I would take the dogs to the park and talk to him there. I grab my purse and headed down stairs to put Missy and Midnight in the car.

As I took Missy off of her chair and motioned her to get in the passenger seat of the car, I received a reply from Sean.

"No, what's up?" Wow, even in a text message he sounds depressed. I need to do something fast before Jaz and I lose our best friend.

"We need to talk. Can you meet me in the park in about ten minutes?" He hated when I would say 'we need to talk' because according to him, whatever I need to talk to him about was never good. I just hope he agrees to talk to me and tell me what's up with him.

"Uh, yea sure, I'll see you there." I closed my phone, now trying to think of what I was going to say. Once Missy was in the car, I took Midnight off of his chain and put him in the back seat. I got in the driver's side, started the car, turned up _All around Me by Flyleaf_. I pulled out of the drive way and speed down the street.

I arrived at the park a couple minutes late due to an accident on the highway. When I got there I saw Sean standing there holding a baby Yorkie. I got the dogs out of the car and they immediately ran to Sean when they saw him. They loved him but for some reason they stopped mid-sprint when they saw the puppy. They waited for me to walk up to them and put their leaches back on them before they continued towards Sean. I look into Sean's eyes. They seem to still have the same angry expression as they did at Angie's party. I slowly walk up to him and give him a hug.

"Hey bro, who is this cutie pie?" I wanted to start off small. I didn't want to just throw questions at him so soon.

"Hey, well I haven't named her yet. I just got her today for a friend. I got one for Jazmyn too but she took him shopping with her. Poor puppy. So what did you need to talk to me about?" We started to walk on the trail. Sean had the puppy in his arms while I walked Missy and Midnight. They seem to stop every once and a while to look at the puppy. Almost like they were checking up on it to make sure it was ok. We walk in silence for a while as I try and gather my thoughts. I could feel Sean stare at me every once and a while, waiting on me to answer his question.

"Are you ok, Sean? I mean…you seem kind of…distant since the party. Jaz is starting to worry. What's up with you?" About half way up the trail, we found a bench and decided to sit down for a while, while Missy and Midnight run around a little bit. I didn't really have to worry about them running where I couldn't see them. They somehow knew not to go far and with a new puppy around it was like they wanted to keep an eye on it. Missy ran to Sean and placed her paws on his lap, asking him if she could play with the new puppy. Sean put the puppy on the ground in front of him while Missy and Midnight watched the puppy try to jump out of Sean's hands. I patiently waited for his reply to my question.

"I'm fine, Kari. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." I hated when he wouldn't talk to me. All that we've been thru and he still tries to hid his feeling. I know when he's being his self or not.

I stared at him as he watches the two dogs play with the puppy. They were being careful not to hurt it and when another dog would pass by they would jump up and stand in front of it almost like they were trying to protect it. I was kind of weird to me because pit bull are not really pack dogs. I keep my gaze on Sean.

"Cut the bull, Raymond, I know you better than anyone and I know when you're not yourself. Now tell me what's up with you. Is it Jaz?" He shot me a glare before returning his eye back to the dogs. He knew when I called him by his middle name that I was either frustrated with him or I wasn't about to stop until he told what was wrong.

"No, it's not Jaz." He stops then.

"Then what is it? Why won't you tell me? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" I was cut off by his glare.

"No Karissa, it's not about you…really." He trailed off. He seemed to be in deep thought. He stared at the puppy as the she starts to jump on Missy's head. Midnight just lay there, staring at them.

"Really? Then it is about me. Look whatever I did I'm sorry but we can't solve anything if you don't tell me what I did."

"Look, it's not about you Kari. It's about us and about what you've been through. I wanted to kill James for what he did to you at the party but when you pulled out the gun and was telling people what happened, I couldn't do it. I couldn't let you do it either. I felt like shit when you told us you lost your child. I felt bad that I wasn't there to save you or do something so that wouldn't happened. I hated that you went through that…again. Then when everything died down and I left, I started to think about you and me." I could see a flashback cross his mind as he stared into nothing. "I started to think about what I put you through at such a young age. I hate myself for putting you through that. I started to think if I'm doing the right thing by asking Jazmyn to marry me tomorrow. I can't help but feel like I was the reason it happened the first time and I don't want that to happen to Jazmyn. I can't go through that again. Not to another person I love. I just can't do it, Kari." I could see Sean fighting back tear while mine won the battle. I grabbed him into my arms as he held his head down. I'd only see him this vulnerable once and that was when I was a teenager.

"Sean, it's not your fault James turned out to be an asshole nor is it your fault I lost my child. I don't blame you for anything because you were there for me. You helped me get better and if it wasn't for you, Jaz, and Angela I most like wouldn't be able to walk right now. You were there for me then and you are there for me now. Don't ever think any of it is your fault. And we couldn't predict what was going to happen that day we…" I trailed of then. Memories come flying back to me like moths to a flame. I had to stay strong though, for him. "I know you didn't mean for any of that to happen but if I didn't, I don't think we would be as close as we are now. You have to realize everything happens for a reason and everything that has happen to me over the years has made me stronger. As a friend, as a person, and as a women. I love you too but don't punish Jazmyn because of what happened to me. You two belong together and I know even if something similar was to happen to her she would still love you and be with you. So please stop blaming yourself. We miss you and we need the old you back." With that I just stared into his eyes.

He hadn't said anything to me once we started to walk the trail again. I think he was processing what I said to him. As we walk I received a text from Eric.

"Hey gorgeous, what are up to?"

"I'm at the park walking the dogs and talking to Sean." I could see Sean glance over at my message as I typed and sent.

"Oh, really, is he ok? I tried to call him a couple of days ago and ask him if he wanted to go out with my cousin and me to get some drinks but he never answered his phone." I gave a small glare at Sean, thinking about how he made everyone worry.

"Yea he's ok. He just had a lot of stuff on his mind. I'll tell him you said hi if you want me to?"

"Yea, do that for me please, sweet heart. You know what…" I was confused as to why he cut the text so short then I heard Halo by Beyonce play on my phone. It was Eric.

"Who's that?" Sean asked me with suspicion. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I hadn't notice we made it back to my car until we suddenly came to a stop.

"It's Eric." I responded as I answered my phone. "Hello?" I suddenly started to feel that connection again and started to smile. Sean looks at me with his confused, brother expression.

"Hey, Sweety, let me talk to Sean really quick." I felt my shoulders slump as I handed the phone to Sean.

"Hello?" Sean answers. I couldn't really make out what Eric was saying but by the smile on Sean's face it must be good.

"Yea, I'm alright man. Just going through something, you know? But thanks for asking, what's up?" He asked then I noticed him glance at me with raised eyebrows while Eric spoke.

"Uh, yea man, sure. You didn't need to ask me that. She's a grown woman." I finally realize what he was talking about and immediately started to become angry.

"I understand. Well, in that case thanks for asking. I really appreciate it. Just don't make me hunt you down, ok." Eric gives him a slight chuckle as Sean returned the favor. Once they were done talking Sean hands me the phone with Eric still on the other line.

"What did you say to him? He is over her smiling like the Joker." Eric could hear the irritation in my voice.

"Calm down, I just asked him for permission to take you out once you are done there. I mean you are his little sister, right?" I couldn't help but smile at his gesture.

"Yea I am but you missed one step you haven't asked me yet."

"Well, I was getting to that. So how about after you leave there you meet some of my family and then you and I go out somewhere tonight?" I paused for a second and glance at Sean. He nods his head telling me to say yes then grabs the leashes from out of my hands taking them to my car.

"Uh, yea that sounds great. I just have to take these dogs back home then I can meet you at your house. I just need directions." I couldn't help but feel my heart beat faster. I really couldn't wait to see him again. I could feel that connection getting stronger.

"Great! I'll text you the directions and I'll see you in about 30 minutes then?" I could feel my smile get a lot bigger.

"Yea, see you then." I hung up the phone and looked over at Sean who was standing beside the driver side of my car with the puppy in his hand and Missy and Midnight already in their seats. He didn't say anything to me as I walked towards him and stared into his eyes. He gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek before I got in the car and him closing the door behind me.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Sean. Cheer up please." I yelled out my window while he walked to his car. He waved bye and I drove off.

I pulled up at Eric's house amazed at how big it was. I noticed there were a few cars in his drive way that I didn't notice. "Is he having a party or something?" I said to myself. His house was huge, in my opinion anyway. I haven't seen too many houses like this one and when I did, it was from getting lost because I turned down the wrong road. He had a huge white brick two story house with a three car garage. He had plenty of yard in the front and the back and from what it looked like from here he had a stable in his back yard. Just by the look of this house, I could tell he wasn't broke. I got out of the car to see a beautiful, small, petite women leaning on a column at the top of the step. She seems to be in her own world for a moment until I started walking towards her. She studies me for a second then gives me an inviting smile. She looked young. She could be no older than 24 or 25 years old. She had long black hair, that almost seem to reach her bottom and when I looked into her eyes, I found myself getting lost in them.

"Hello, can I help you?" Her voice was mature yet still seemed a little young. I smiled at her trying to study her more. She had long lashes like Eric and a smile that any man would go crazy over.

"Uh, yea, I'm looking for Eric?" She looks me over once more before smiling and pulling me into a strong hug. I was shocked. I never knew anyone who would just hug someone they didn't know. She was strong, very strong. I had to tap her shoulder in order for her to loosen her grip.

"Oh sorry, I'm Maria Berchelli, Eric's mother. He has told me so much about you and I must admit you are more beautiful than he described. He told me you were coming. Come in and I'll get him for you. Do you want something to drink?" I didn't answer her. She held my hand while leading me into the house. It took me by surprise when she told me she was Eric's mother. That would explain why she sounded more mature than she look. She was mature. When I walk into the house I noticed an older couple sitting on a couch talking in a language I couldn't make out. I could tell it was Mrs. Berchelli's parents because she looked just like them. Eric seemed to look a lot like his grandfather but you could see his father in him also. I glanced over to my right and noticed another women leaning against a wall in the living room that seem to lead to the kitchen. She was talking to a boy that couldn't have been much older than eighteen. But hey, I was wrong before. As I walked I noticed how high the ceiling was and the stairs that spiraled around both sides of the house that led to the balcony overlooking the dining room and living room. I glanced at the dining room and noticed an older man, who must have been Mr. Berchelli, sitting with another young woman at the table playing cards. I looked at Mrs. Berchelli who seemed to stop in the middle of the living room to make an announcement. No one noticed me until then.

She took me over to the older couple first to introduce me while we waited for Eric. "Eric should be right down, so let me introduce you to everyone first." I smiled and nodded. "This is my mother and father, Sandy and Saqueyo Wokawa. Mom and Dad, this is…Karissa, right?" She glances at me for assurance. I just nod and held my hand out to shake theirs. Instead of a hand shake, they pulled me into another hug. I'm starting to see a pattern with this family. They were just as strong as Mrs. Berchelli.

"Well hello, sweetheart. It's nice to finally me you. You can call me Mama Sandy." Mrs. Wokawa said while pulling away from her embrace. I turn to Mr. Wokawa and he had a huge sly grin on his face, pulling me into yet another hug.

"Wow, the boy was right. You are beautiful. I hope he keeps you. It's nice to meet you Karissa and you call me whatever you like, Grandpa hopefully." I smile at his almost flirtatious comment. Mama Sandy nudges him not taking her eyes off of me.

"It's nice to meet both of you." I didn't have much to say. Mrs. Berchelli turned me around and took me over to the woman leaning on the wall. I noticed she look a lot like Eric, almost like they could be twins. This must be one of his sister's. She was talking to a young boy who also looked like Eric but not as much.

"Elayna? Kyle? Meet Karissa, Eric's date." Elayna examines me up and down before giving me a smile that I knew all too well was forced. She shakes my hand and then turns back to her brother.

"Elayna, be nice." I turn to Kyle to shake his hand but was just greeted with his hazel eyes staring at me. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide with amazement.

"Wow, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Will you marry me?" I chuckled as he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Sorry he's the youngest. He doesn't know how to act yet when a pretty girl comes around. Kyle, stop that! I'm pretty sure she doesn't want your lips touching her skin. You know Eric would kick your butt if he sees you making a move on his woman." Elayna stops his kisses by slapping the back of his head. I couldn't help but chuckle some. Wait…did she say 'his woman'? I was not even close to being his woman yet but I didn't want to argue so I let it be. At first I thought Elayna didn't like me because I was talking to her brother. Now I see that it was just she didn't know me. She must be the oldest or second to oldest. Eric didn't really explain his family that much. He just told me he had an older sister and four younger sisters and brothers.

"It's ok. He's cute." I winked at him and his face started to turn red. Elayna on the other hand was less than impressed. She was just as gorgeous as the other woman I've met in this house. She was about my height with tan colored skin like Eric and her mother. Her eyes were the colors of blue and green with lashes average length. Her hair was a dark brown and wavy and it looked as if it reached her butt if she straightened it. We both seemed to be the same size in waist with her hips being a tad bit bigger than mine. She was every man's dream, but I could say the same for every woman in his family I've met already.

Kyle on the other hand looked more like his father. He was tall but not as tall as Eric. I was very muscular and had a beige tone to his skin. The Italian side was more dominate in his features, whereas for Eric, Eric looked like both his mother and father with his mother's skin caramel tone. His hair was longer. It stopped at his collar bone and was more of a regular brown then dark brown. I had to admit, though, he also had those eyes that you could get lost in. It seemed as if all of them did. I could see Elayna glare at me from the corner of my eye.

"It was nice meeting you two." I yelled toward Elayna and Kyle as their mother pulled me towards the kitchen. We were still waiting on Eric to come down stairs as Maria dragged me to the kitchen to meet more of her family. When we walked in I was met by green and hazel eyes. It was his father and sister. His sister was young and pretty. I could tell she was Kyle's twin because they were spitting images of each other. I bet if Kyle grew his hair out longer, no one would be able to tell the two apart. I quickly turned my attention to his father. He had his father's body structure, muscular and cut. His dad stood up, when he saw us standing there, to greet me. To my surprise he only stood a few inches taller than I. His dad had light brown hair and shared the same beige skin as his son and daughter. His eyes were green and had a ring of blue around them. I quickly remember the color of Elayna's eyes, they were blue and green like his. I started to realize where the brown come from in Eric's eyes. They were from his mother. He smiled and kissed the back of my hand like his father in law.

"And who might this lovely woman be?" He smiled at his wife as she smiled back. She stood behind me with her hand on both sides of my arms as she introduces me. I glance over and his daughter staring blankly at the cards in her hand. I drew my attention back to the man in front of me and kept my smile.

"Paul, this is Karissa, Eric's date. You know the one he's always talking about." Maria answered for me. His eyes went wide as he realized who I was.

"So this is the beauty. Well, Karissa, Eric didn't do you nearly enough justice when he described you. You are gorgeous. Kim, come meet your brother's friend, Karissa." He called over to his daughter. She shot him a quick glare then got up from her seat to walk over to me and introduce herself. She came up by his side, slightly standing behind him. She seemed so shy. Letting a smile creep upon her face, she held out her hand to shake mine.

"Hey, I'm Kimi, but everyone calls me Kim. I'm Kyle's twin. It's very nice to meet you. I hope you and my brother have fun." With that said she turned and sat back in her seat and stared back at her card as if in deep thought.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kim." I glanced between her, Maria, and Paul wondering if she was ok. She was the skinniest of the woman I have met in his family. I could tell she was the youngest in the family because of her youthful physic and child like facial features her and Kyle shared.

As I stared at the three of them I could hear Eric descend down the steps. "Oh don't worry about her, honey, teenagers these days. Now that you've met the family let's see what is taking Eric so long." Maria assured me. I shook Paul's hand again then turned to go back into the living room. Maria walked me into the living room when we were met by Eric at the bottom of the steps. He had on a tight black shirt with an open white button down over it and some blue jeans. I felt a huge smile come across my face and that connection quickly snapped back into place. He had a huge smile on his face as he crushed me into a warm hug, lightly pecking my cheek. I started to seem sudden but that thought was soon gone when we broke apart and I was able look up into those big hazel green eyes of his. It was like I could almost see down to his soul. I could see all of him suddenly and he could see all of me. It started to scare me a little so I broke our gaze on each and glanced over at his grandparents who suddenly shared an expression of shear shock and surprise. They both were staring at us only glancing at each other once. I stepped farther from Eric, not wanting to be rude. I glanced over at Eric who was still staring into my eyes.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had a last minute call I had to take. Was my family nice to you?" He looked over at his mother and smiled when he saw the expression on her face.

"Of course we were, honey, why wouldn't we be?" The smile she showed was of pure adoration.

"What about Elayna and Kim? They didn't try to bit your head off did they? They can be kind of overprotective of me when it comes to a female. Even though it should be the other way around…and it is." I chuckled a little and I noticed his grandparents gasp if even more surprise. I paid it no mind while I answered his question.

"No, they were wonderful. They seem like great girls. I especially loved your brother Kyle. He is quite the ladies man." Kyle's head shot towards us when he heard his name. I quickly shot a wink at him when he rewarded me with rosy pink cheeks and a hug smile.

Eric glances his way and smiled. He then leaned down to whisper something into my ear. "I think my brother has a crush on you. This is the first time a girl made him blush." I chuckled a little then turned my attention back to his mother who hadn't said a word since he came down stairs.

"So will you to be back for dinner. You still have to meet the rest of the family." She turned to ask me after staring at her parents for a while.

"Yes, ma'am, I guess we will be. I wouldn't miss meeting the rest of your family. By the way you have a beautiful home Mrs. Barchelli."

"Oh this isn't my home, honey, we're just visiting. This is my son's home. He's done pretty well for himself, isn't that right, Bunny." Eric shot an embarrassed look at his mother when he heard, what sounded like, his childhood nickname.

"Mom!" Maria ignored her son's plea and walk over to him to kiss him on the cheek before he left. Or that's what it looked like she was doing.

He stepped closer to me and placed his hand on my back to signal me that it was time to go. I started towards the car with Eric right at my heel. Right before I walked out of the door, Mama Sandy stepped to me and gave me a hug whispering something that sounded like her native language. Eric must have heard it because he looked at her and smile, kissing her cheek right before we left. I'd just met most of his family in a 10 minute time frame. They all were very beautiful and flawless. I could almost say it was a little intimidating. When Eric came down stairs and hugged me, I could feel all eyes on us. It seemed like they could feel the same connection I felt between us, almost like they sensed it. I didn't know what was going on but in some ways I didn't care. I could feel myself starting to like this guy but I was in no way letting my guard down for him. If something were to brew between us I was not about to let my heart shatter again. We got into his car and drove off not saying another word to each other for a while.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry for the cahpter being so long. I couldn't break it into two. It would have messed up the chapter. Please Review!**


End file.
